Kagome and the Beast
by Suki Yasutori
Summary: One night, the prince of a castle in the deep forest changed into a hideous beast due to his unkindness. In a great village, a girl wishes for a more exciting life. When these two meet, can the girl break the spell or is the prince doomed? HAITUS
1. Prologue

_**Kagome and the Beast**_

A/N: Hi! I'm back with a new story. A little earlier than expected but still! Besides this thing was bugging me nonstop and it won't let me write my other story till I wrote this. It is based on one of my favorite Disney movies: _Beauty and the Beast_. The pairing will be Sasuke/Kagome. I hope you guys enjoy this because I need your imagination for a few Character questions at the end!

Disclaimer: No I don't own the plot, nor the two anime Inuyasha and Naruto. This will be the first and last time I will say this for this story.

* * *

_**~Prologue~**_

The night was dark and stormy. The moon covered by thick black clouds. Deep within the forest of the Fire country, a castle stood with all its elegance. Within that castle lived a prince. Tall and handsome with his pale skin and spiked blue-black hair, the prince, by the name of Sasuke Uchiha, got everything he desired from the servants. And through that, he was spoiled and gained an insolent attitude.

On this particular night though, all of that will change. Just through a knock of the door.

_Knock, knock_

One of the servants ran to get the door. It slowly opened to reveal a woman with a ghastly appearance. In her hand held a small white lily. The woman asked for the owner of the castle and the servant raced back inside to get him, hoping that his master be kind to the poor woman.

"What do you want Miroku?" Sasuke asked as he relaxed by the warm fire. Miroku chuckled nervously.

"Well, I was hoping if you would accompany me to meet someone outside?" He said to him.

"Why should I? Shouldn't you be able to deal with those people?" Sasuke asked him not too kindly. But with the look on his pleading servant's face, Sasuke finally agrees and goes with him to the door.

He could not resist the repulsion as he stared into the old woman's appearance.

"What do you want? It's dark and stormy and how dare you spoil my leisure by the fire." He said to her with a hard and cold look. The woman looked unfazed. She just lifted her lily and said,

"I wish to trade you this lily in return for some food and shelter." She asked him kindly. Sasuke looked at the gift and the woman holding it.

'_Should I take her in?' _He thought as he looked at her haggard face once more. _'No, I don't want this thing running in my castle.'_ He sneered at the lily and told her to leave.

"Kind sire," She said. "If you're not letting me enter because of my looks, I tell you to not judge the person in the outside, for true beauty, is found within." Sasuke just looked at the woman and turned her away yet again. The woman turned and started to walk away when she turned back, and started to melt away.

Miroku freaked out, while Sasuke retained his cold stare. A pink light engulfed the woman and in her place stood a beautiful priestess. Surprised by this Miroku started to bow down, as Sasuke kneeled and apologized for his incompetence, but the priestess shook her head.

"No, I will not forgive you for I have seen no love or kindness in your heart, and as punishment you will turn into a monstrous beast. And as for your servants, they shall suffer as well." As she said this, Sasuke started screaming in agony as his hair grew longer, his skin turned a sickly gray, and two hand-like wings sprouted from his back. A bright flash illuminated the inside of the castle and you could hear the screams of surprise from the servants.

"To break this spell, you must learn to love a girl and earn her love in return, before the last petal falls from this lily." She puts down the flower and starts to disappear. "Or you shall stay a Beast forever." And with that she disappears.

A scream echoed through the forest.

* * *

A/N: Alright! Thank you for sticking to the end of this story. If you like then review. If you don't like then review anyway. BUT NO FLAMES! Anyway, for these questions, you can answer them in a review or message me. You can pick characters from either Naruto or Inuyasha. Ok here are the character questions

Who should…

Cogsworth be?

Leifu?

Maurice?

The three girls?

The wardrobe?

If you can think of any other characters and who they could be in this story then Suggest! There are no wrong answers. If you have noticed, some of the characters are not mentioned. That is because I have already picked for those. To the readers who are curious, I'll mention them.

Beast: Sasuke Uchiha

Belle: Kagome Higurashi

Lumiere: Miroku

Feather duster: Sango

Mrs. Potts: Kaede

Chip: Shippo

Gaston: Inuyasha

I don't know how it ended up with mostly Inuyasha characters. It just ended up that way… Oh well. REVIEW!


	2. Belle

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**~Belle~**_

A/N: OK it is currently 1:52 am and I am very sorry to all of you NLNL fans that I updated this first but trust me when I tell you that I have been going through this large writer's block that had me stuck in the middle of the chapter.. and just for a small spoiler, it was because I couldn't decide how Sasuke should gain his sharingan. Oh well. To those curious, here are the character choices. Some you may not have seen mentioned last time, that was cuz I chose for it after I published this story:

Cogsworth: Neji

Leifu: Jaken

Maurice: Kago's crazy gramps

The three girls: Pink: Sakura (duh), Yellow: Kagura, Green: Kikyo

The wardrobe: Ino

Foot-rest dog: Akamaru

Phillipe: Kilala

So anyway, to any readers who like this story I give you, after a long time lapse, Chapter 1 of Kagome and the Beast!

Disclaimer: Yea I know I said I was only gonna do it last chap but I kinda figured out that I am required to do this if I want to keep the lawyers off my back so I quote: I own NOTHING!

*Turns to lawyers* Happy now?

*Lawyers nod and walk away*

*Sigh* Here is the chap! *passes out from stress*

* * *

The sun rises through the mountain peaks and alerts the birds to start their daily serenade. The rays reached a cottage just outside the gates of the great village Konohagakure no Sato. The doors to the small house opened to reveal a young girl with blue-black hair and piercing sapphire eyes. She walks down the path she always takes to the village book store.

She walks by the bustling streets of Konoha and is greeted by the sounds of everyday life. Greetings of "Ohayo," and "Konichiwa". There also seems to be small murmurs between a few people with the mention of Kagome's name. All said person does though is walk by, seemingly unaffected by it.

"Ohayo Kagome!" the baker greeted as he passed her by. "And where are you off to today?" Kagome smiled back sweetly.

"Ohayo to you too sir! I was just heading to the bookstore!" She told him. "I just finished the most wonderful story of a ninja and a war and a—"

"That's nice." He interrupted. "Kairi! The bread! Hurry up!" Kagome shrugged and went on her way to her destination. She walked throughout the large village walking the path she uses every time she goes to the bookstore.

Looking around the village, you could see the goings on between all of the villagers. People could be seen selling rare items and weapons for the village ninja. There are also some people buying items and some sellers flirting with their customers, regardless of whether their married or not. After all the hustle and bustle, and a little help from a cart, she finally made it to the store.

The owner looked out the window and saw one of his favorite customers.

"Ah Kagome!" She giggled.

"Ohayo! I've come to return the book I've borrowed." He looked surprised.

"Finished already?" He asked stupefied of the reading speed of the girl.

"Oh I couldn't put it down." She told him as she searched his stock of books. "Do you have anything new?"

He chuckled at how enthusiastic the girl was for books. Which was rare for women her age these days.

"Not since yesterday." He said. Kagome turned to him and smiled sweetly.

"That's alright," She told him as she turned back to the shelf and pulled out a book. "I'll borrow this one." She handed him the book. He fixed his glasses as he looked at the cover. He noticed that it looked very familiar when it came to this girl.

"This one? But you've read it twice!" He exclaimed.

"But it's my favorite! Far off villages, daring ninjas, great jutsus, weapons in disguise!" she explained to him excitedly. He chuckled at her and offered her to keep the book. She tried to decline from keeping it but he insisted. So she happily took it with a bow and a thank you. She walked off while reading the book. So immersed yet still in reality, if her actions on blocking things like water running down drains above her said anything.

* * *

_**~Elsewhere~**_

A flock of geese were flying high above the village. Unknown to them, someone below was aiming a kunai at one of their flock mates. Seconds later, one of them were sent to the ground.

"I got it Inuyasha-sama! I got it!" shouted a green little imp known as Jaken. Sadly, he missed the area where the bird dropped, but quickly covered the mistake by picking it up and praising the sharp-shooter he calls Inuyasha. "Wow, you didn't miss a shot Inuyasha-sama! You are the greatest ninja in the whole village!" He gained a smug smile from Inuyasha as he responded with "Yes I know." To all the praises he received.

"Not even the tailed beasts stand a chance against you! And no girl for that matter!" Jaken told him enthusiastically

"That's true Jaken" Inuyasha told his partner. "And I've got my sights set on that one." He pointed to a black-haired beauty. Jaken was confused. Didn't he like one of those girls that dressed alike? What was her name? Kikyo? Yeah that's it. Kikyo.

"The crazy priest's grand-daughter?" He had to be sure.

"Yep," Inuyasha smirked at his little laky. "She's the one. The lucky girl I'm going to marry." Jaken stared at him.

"But she's—"

"The most beautiful girl in the village." He interrupted Jaken as he stared at the girl who was currently talking to one of the vendors.

"Yes, but—" Jaken tried again….

"And that makes her the best." But it ended with the same results. "And don't I deserve the best?" Inuyasha asked rhetorically, all the while glaring at the little toad.

"Of course you do but—" Jaken tried to get his point across. He was just wondering when his leader-like figure switched girls, but soon ended up eating the ground as Inuyasha went to pursue his so-called "soon-to-be wife".

Inuyasha pushed and shoved his way to his prize, earning a few colorful comebacks of which he ignored. As turned a corner, he completely ignored three girls that looked at him with a bit of lust.

"Kikyo! Kagura!" one of them called to the two clad in green and yellow matching uniform.

"Yeah Sakura?" They answered the girl clad in pink now known as Sakura. Said girl giggled as she pointed at the silver-haired ninja that just passed by. They all sighed at the sight of him even though his back was turned to them. At least they got a good view of his….

* * *

_**~With Kagome~**_

After she thought she was all-clear from all the commotion of the village and was about to head home, she was side-tracked. It seemed that Inuyasha didn't want to wait until the way cleared, and just jumped the houses until he caught up to his little minx.

"Hello Kagome." He greeted her. Kagome said her own greeting without lifting her face from her book and soon she headed on her way. Inuyasha, annoyed that he was dismissed so easily, grabbed the book from her hands. Kagome's eyebrow twitched a bit, but she held down her anger. Keeping her cool she calmly asked for her book back.

Inuyasha opened the book and looked through it. He gained a disgruntled look.

"How can you read this?" He asked. "There's no pictures." He told her, sounding almost like a child asking his mother about a novel he found in her room. Kagome smirked.

"Well some people _actually _use their imagination." She told him smugly. He grunted at the snide comment.

"Wench, you need to get your face out of those books and look at more important things. Like me." He said as he threw her book coincidently in a puddle of muddy water meanwhile those three girls from earlier sighed lovingly at that. "The whole village is talking about it. It's not right for a woman to read. Soon she's going to get ideas and…. _Thinking."_ He said that word as if it wasn't supposed to happen. That got Kagome mad.

"Alright, look here buddy," She said to him as she poked his chest defiantly. "For one thing, I have a name. Use it like you did earlier." She gave him another poke. "Two, there are many more things important to me than you. And thirdly you are positively primeval now piss off. I need to help my grandfather." She said. She picked up her book and turned to walk away when she heard a comment come from the imp she's seen Inuyasha with in her other visits to town.

"Ha! That crazy old loon? He needs all the help he could get." He laughed at that and so did Inuyasha. Almost as if the little scene of Kagome telling him off didn't happen. Hearing this, Kagome turned and gave her best glare to them. People always called her grandpa crazy, but he isn't!

"My grandpa is not crazy! He's an excellent priest!" An explosion coming from the direction of her home contradicted that statement and made the two laugh even harder as Kagome rushed to aid her old grandfather.

* * *

A/N: Finally that was over. Oh well, As you can already tell, this was longer than the first, which was only a prologue mind you. So anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it so review! PLEEEZE!

Oh and before I forget, Someone suggested Sessho be in this fic... I don't know who he shud be but I dnt know who he should be. If I forgot a character that is perfect for Sessho, don't hesitate to tell me in a review or a PM!

Untill next time!

Ja ne!


	3. Author's Note

_**0o..Author's Note..o0**_

Hey guys... I don't know how to say this so here goes... I don't know if I want to continue this story... Sorry to those who like it... The thing is.. I don't know how to go about this, I want it to be like the movie but I don't want it o be exactly like it... and with the busy schedule and my wanting to update New Life New Love... I don't know if I would have the time to do this story for now... If you guys don't like it I could delete this, or if you guys do.. I could always put it on haitus... at least until NLNL is finished... What do you think? I don't really know...

Delete it?

Just put it on haitus?

You decide.

Please tell me... I don't want to but I don't want people being exhasperated cuz I'm not updating as fast. So please...

Sincerely,

SY


End file.
